chuck_chickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria H. Won
'''Victoria Hubert Won '''is a character introduced in the season 5 episode, "Victoria's Playdate". She is served as Isabella's rival living in Tokyo, Japan. Information about Victoria Full Name: Victoria Hubert Won Gender: Female Age: 8-9 Species: Raven Personality: Rude, selfish, ungrateful, girly, a tattletale (all formerly), kind, good, nice, a good bird Goal: To make fun of Isabella and her friends being "birds with hair". Rivals/Enemies: Isabella Likes and Dislikes Likes * Making fun of Isabella and her friends (formerly) * Dresses * Shopping * Candy * Lola's Sweet Shoppe * Being a cute princess Dislikes * Being called a tattletale * Being mistaken for a crow * Dog shampoo (allergic) * Mud * Boogers * Dog food Appearance Victoria is a raven with blonde hair styled in pigtails with blue strings on. She even wears a magenta long-sleeved dress with an image of a flower. She also wears blue shoes and has blue eyes. In the Series Her first appearance is "Victoria's Playdate", where she is first seen riding in the subway train from Tokyo, Japan to have a playdate with her old friends in Rocky Perch Island. Chuck Adoodledoo then told them to have a good time with their new friend while he went fighting Dr. Mingo. Isabella and her friends tried to have Victoria to have fun with them, but she makes fun of them being "birds with hair" instead. She even misbehave so badly such as drawing a mustache on Tobey's face, calling Bubbles a tattletale, and even calling them crybabies wiping and crying for their mommies. Victoria then follows her friends to have a treat at Lola's Sweet Shoppe. When Diego went to get their milkshakes, Victoria puts a whoopie cushion on Diego's seat. Diego then gives his friends their milkshakes, and sat on the whoopie cushion, causing Victoria to laugh at them. After the playdate, Isabella told Chuck that Victoria has been misbehaving and making fun of them all day, and Diego even told Victoria that she has to tell her sister about her misbehavior and bullying. Victoria even then apologized her friends for bullying them, and promised she will tell her family the truth about her misbehavior, and goes back to Tokyo. Victoria returns in the episode "From Sweet, From Sour", where she has been presented to be a new student of Rocky Perch Island Kindergarten, and joins her new friends on the field trip to the candy factory. The candy factory's manager showed them all the machines that made candy. For example, the bananas go inside the candy machine, and turn the bananas into candy. Wing Span then told the students to stay close to him and not go anywhere, or one of them will be left behind and get lost. The candy factory manager then showed the children the chocolate fountain room, where there's a room made of chocolate and there is also a chocolate fountain. The episode reveals that Bubbles love chocolate fountains, and it took years since she never taste chocolate fountains, and decided to take a sip of the chocolate liquids. When the manager decided to show Wing the licorice room, the students got split up to the other rooms around the candy factory. Bubbles has gone to the super sticky candy apple room, where it can make you got stuck on the floors and walls, Diego has gone to the strawberry candy room, and all the other students got lost around the candy factory. Wing later founds the students, and all went back to the school. Trivia * "From Sweet, From Sour" reveals that she is allergic to dog shampoo. Category:Fanon